


Love is never ever simple

by twoidiotsonelove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, one direction prompts, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoidiotsonelove/pseuds/twoidiotsonelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Louis and Liam cowrote most of Four, it wasn’t just lads having a cheeky writing session. It wasn’t two lads aiming to write the next big hit, a platinum #1 album. No, it went much deeper for them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is never ever simple

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a ficlet I wrote to the prompt "Love is never ever simple" requested by "niamschesthair on tumblr.
> 
> I typed this all on my phone and in the middle of the night so please, go easy on me.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Love is never ever simple”

When Louis and Liam cowrote most of Four, it wasn’t just lads having a cheeky writing session. It wasn’t two lads aiming to write the next big hit, a platinum #1 album. No, it went much deeper for them.

This album held everything left unsaid, everything they feared, everything they loved, the good times, the bad, and everything else in between. Every word and phrase meant something and the lyrics “Love is never ever simple” said everything about the love between Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne.

At the beginning, when they first met. They confused love with fear. Fear at being left behind. Fear of not achieving their lifelong dream. Fear of what the future held. Everyone recognized that the X-Factor days was not the best time for Liam and Louis. Everyone knew that their characters clashed and that one word could set the other off. Everybody wrote it off to be just a clashing of personality, but in reality, it was the fear of two young boys who felt mixed emotions for each other and not knowing how to handle it. It was two young boys falling in love and just not knowing it.

It was this lack of awareness that led Liam to start dating that pretty dancer. She was funny and charming, and female. She was mature and put together, she knew what she wanted in life and knew when it was appropriate to goof around. Everything Louis was not. And for a while it seemed to have been working. Until Louis found out and he started being worse. Liam just didn’t know what to do so he pretended that nothing happened and that Louis was just being strange, when in reality, it was the opposite. When Louis found out Liam had started dating, it was the first time he experienced heart break, as if a part of him died and that his heart was no longer part of him. Of course, he needed to act as if nothing happened, because of course not! Everything was fine. It wasn’t like he and Liam would have worked out anyways, they are all just lads trying to make a name in the world.

Eventually, he was able to fake it till made it and things seemed to have been working. Until he met Eleanor.

Eleanor was everything Louis could have asked for. Beautiful, funny, smart. She had an amazing laugh and always laughed with him. She didn’t mind cuddles and even helped him with his pranks. In short she was everything Liam was not and everything was fine….until Liam found out.

When Liam found out Louis was with Eleanor, he felt his heartbreak for the first time. It was in that moment he realized what he had lost, the opportunity to be with Louis because Louis was the opposite of Danielle and the opposite of Liam and that was what he needed. Liam needed Louis, he loved him, and he lost him. Now he understood why Louis acted so strange when he started dating Danielle. So he did what he always does, fake it till everything worked itself out.

And it worked for a while, Liam and Louis were even able to start building a friendship, mending the damage they had done before and started anew.

Until Liam and Danielle broke up for the last time.

Liam was distraught. He didn’t know what else to do, but Louis somehow did for Louis still loved Liam, and love wasn’t simple anyways. So he was there for Liam when Liam needed him most and it worked. It was like they were finally on the same page. Liam was laughing with him not yelling, he was helping with the pranks not scolding, he allowed Louis to get closer, closer, closer and he didn’t push, push, push. They were finally in this together, they could finally be together except… Louis also loved Eleanor and could not leave her.

So he was loyal to Eleanor who had been his best friend for a long time and knew everything there is about him. He was there for Liam, even though he couldn’t go farther than the love bites he would give him and the cuddles they shared when no one was looking.

Eventually Liam found Sophia, and once again he was out of Louis’s reach. But at that time they weren’t ready. And despite the fact that they were now best friends and partners in almost everything, there was still that undercurrent of tension and attraction that just grew and grew and the pair did not know how to stop it.

However, it came to a point where it was too much for Louis, too much for Louis and Eleanor, too much love and not enough. It was so much that Eleanor and Louis broke up after being the longest lasting couple in the band, despite being the ones that were suppose to get married first, despite being the ones that were suppose to make it.

But, because Louis loved Eleanor and Eleanor loved Louis, they knew they had to end it.

Though Louis was heartbroken, he knew it was for the better. He loved Liam too much to love anyone else that way. As a result, he couldn’t love Eleanor or any other person as much as they deserved and he didn’t want to hurt anyone else.

Liam did not understand, like everyone else, why things between Eleanor and Louis didn’t work out but he was still there for Louis just like he was there for Liam all those years ago.

For a while things remained the same. Liam and Louis kept on writing music together, their friendship growing and consequently, so did their love. Their love bled into their work without their permission, and everyone knew what was going on. The depth of the lyrics written, the sorrow of not being able to love the person you love the most so freely, the complexity of love itself.

That was how “Clouds” came to be and how the words “Love is never ever simple” slipped out from their sorrows. Four was the album where everything left unsaid was said. Four was what finally brought everything to the light. Four was what finally brought together two individuals in love.

For you see, even though Love is never ever simple, it prevails and will win. A conclusion Liam and Louis came to as they look into each other’s eyes and shared their first kiss as a married couple in front of the people they cared about the most, for, despite the fact that the journey was long and hard, they were finally together and finally able to love each other the way they deserved to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my tumblr, twoidiotsonelove, if you want to request anything! Or just to have a chat. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
